Kampong Gahol Pukul Gede
by whenthebearcries
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan ala Betawi si Abah Momon sama istrinya, Mamak Jin, dan anaknya Kookie. Jangan lupakan Koh Jimin sama istrinya yang ngalahin preman pasar, Cik Yoongi dan anak mereka yang unyu-unyu, Wuji. / More characters are coming. / Read and Review? / Prologue.


.

 _Hari Senin. Jam 6_ pagi _._

.

"SAYANG BANGUN WEY! NGGAK BUKA TOKO KAMU?!"

Pagi-pagi udah bisa didenger jeritannya Mamak Jin di kampong Pukul Gede. Jeritan ala kadar tapi nyolotnya kedengeran sekampung, sekalian jadi alarm gratis buat yang sekolah, buat yang kerja. Yang kudu ke pasar pagi-pagi biasanya udah bangun duluan. Kalo yang lupa bangun, terima kasih ada Mamak Jin yang mengingatkan. Gimana nggak, jeritan Mamak Jin kedengeran sampe ke ujung kampong tempat Pak RT tinggal.

"Iya iya bebeb! Bentar lagi ah lima menit."

"BANGUN! KAMU KUDU NGANTER KOOKIE KE SEKOLAH! UDAH JAM BERAPA INI!"

Si objek jeritan mau nggak mau pun keluar kamar. Keluar rumah sekalian, cari udara seger. Abah Momon, suaminya Mamak Jin, keluar rumah dengan kopiah andalannya. Bajunya masih baju tidur sehari-hari, kaos putih polos doang. Terus karena males pake celana (katanya sih sekalian biar dedek kecilnya ikutan napas pagi-pagi) si Abah Momon cuma pake sarung. Jalan-jalan keluar sebentar, ninggalin Mamak Jin yang masih sibuk kejar-kejaran sama Kookie yang nakal nggak mau pake baju abis mandi. Abah Momon nguap lebar-lebar, membunuh segala bunga yang barusan aja mekar malemnya. Iya dibunuhnya pake bau mulutnya. Kejem ya.

Nggak berapa lama jalan, eh ketemu sama sodara seperguruan di pencak silat dulu, Koh Jimin. Koh Jimin lagi sapu-sapu halaman. Abis ngeliatin sejenak, muncullah niat iseng Abah Momon. Ngedeketin Koh Jimin yang masih asik sapu-sapu sambil berdendang lagu-lagu Cina tahun 90an, Abah Momon dengan santainya nendang daun-daunnya gitu aja.

"WEY!" Koh Jimin ngamuk. Langsung balik badan. Eh deng tapi gak jadi ngamuk pas diliat eh ternyata Abah Momon lagi cengengesan.

"Wah, Momon. Pakabar nih!" Koh Jimin langsung semangat nyapa Abah Momon pake jari-jarinya yang pendek ndut nan unyu itu. Disambut balik sama Abah Momon, sambil Abah Momon geli-geli dikit gitu ngeliat Koh Jimin yang kalo senyum matanya ilang.

"Nggak buka toko Koh? Tumben masih nyapu?" Abah Momon nanya kepo. Biasanya Koh Jimin paling rajin buka toko. Toko berasnya pernah dibuka jam 4 pagi, sampe istrinya marah besar. Waktu ditanya alasannya kenapa buka subuh, katanya biar kalo ada yang butuh beras dadakan pagi-pagi bisa langsung beli.

Nggak sekalian buka toko berasnya 24 jam aja Koh? Biar nyaingin Mekdi ntar.

"Iya. Ini masih mau nungguin Wuji, mau nganter ke TK. Masih disuapin sama si Cicik. Biasa, udah ada anak, sayangnya pindah."

"Lah lu yakin lu pernah disayang sama Cicik, Koh?"

Giliran Koh Jimin yang diem. Abah Momon aja sampe tau galaknya istri Koh Jimin.

Cik Yoongi. Istrinya Koh Jimin, galaknya ngalah-ngalahin preman pasar deket kampong. Nih, diceritain ye. Kalo Cik Yoongi ke pasar, semua orang melipir. Nggak berani sama Cik Yoongi. Mau dia minta diskon berapapun, dikasih sama yang jual. Efek mukanya Cik Yoongi garang sama sifatnya emang garang sih.

Terus waktu itu, Cik Yoongi pernah ketemu preman di pasar. Lima biji. Gede-gede. Cik Yoongi paling cuma kayak toge lah dibandingin preman-premannya. Eh, nggak tau si cicik pake garang model gimana, malah premannya yang ngasih duit ke Cik Yoongi! Emang jempolan garangnya. Heran, kok ya Cik Yoongi mau sama Koh Jimin. Yang lebih heran lagi, sampe punya anak. Rangorang sampe curiga jangan-jangan itu yang hamil bukan Cik Yoongi, Koh Jimin yang hamil saking takutnya sama istrinya.

Oke, mari kembali ke cerita utama.

"Wuji! Jangan lari-larian wey jatoh!" suara Cik Yoongi ngikutin Wuji yang sudah lari-larian keluar sambil ketawa-tawa. Seneng banget si Wuji bisa lari-larian keluar, lebih seneng lagi ngeliat Abah Momon di depan rumah sama papanya. Wuji yang masih pendek kayak anak toge langsung lari ke kaki Koh Jimin terus meluk kakinya. Sementara si ayahanda yang bahagia langsung ngegendong Wuji, ngajarin buat ngasih salam ke tetangga.

"Halo, Wuji!" Abah Momon nyapa, yang dibales Wuji sambil ketawa-tawa. Wuji melambaikan tangan dengan riang kearah Abah Momon.

Muka Wuji udah kayak versi bocahnya Cik Yoongi. Abah Momon sampe curiga jangan-jangan Cik Yoongi sebenernya hemafrodit dan memproduksi Wuji sendirian. Abis diliat dari mana-mananya, Wuji nggak ada mirip-miripnya sama Koh Jimin.

Eh, matanya mirip Koh Jimin dikit sih. Soalnya kalo Wuji ketawa, matanya sama kayak matanya Koh Jimin. Sama-sama ilang.

"Selamat pagi, Om!" sapa Wuji ceria, kemudian kembali membalik kepalanya kearah Koh Jimin yang sudah ngegodain Wuji abis-abisan pake cium. Koh Jimin emang paling demen nyiumin Wuji—selain nyiumin Cik Yoongi juga. Soalnya Wuji masih bau-bau bayi. Kebayang kan baunya enak kayak gimana.

Ngeliat Koh Jimin sama anaknya, Abah Momon jadi keinget si Kookie. Jagoan satu-satunya Abah Momon yang seumuran sama Wuji. Satu sekolah juga. Ngeliat Wuji sudah siap berangkat, Abah Momon nebak pasti Mamak Jin sekarang lagi ribut makein Kookie sepatu.

"Koh, saya balik dulu ya!" Abah Momon ngangkat tangan, dadah-dadah unyu sama Wuji. "Ngeliat Wuji, daku jadi kangen Kookie nih!"

"Yuk!" Koh Jimin ngambil tangannya Wuji, terus di dadah-dadahin ke Abah Momon yang sudah mulai berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. "Nanti ketemu di sekolah ya!"

"Iya, kalo Kookie nggak telat ya."

 **.:oOo:.**

"Wey dari mana aja lu?!" balik-balik rumah, Abah Momon langsung disemprot sama Mamak Jin yang lagi nyuapin Kookie sarapan. Abah Momon cuma senyum kecut sambil ngeliatin istrinya yang lagi mengerut lucu sama Kookie yang lagi kunyah-kunyah sarapannya diatas kursi meja makan sambil ngayun-ngayunin kaki dibawah meja.

"Ngobrol bentar sama Koh Jimin tadi. Sekalian, kebetulan Wuji lagi lari keluar. Halo-halo bentar gitu deh." jawab Abah Momon sambil nepuk kepala anaknya yang sudah mangap-mangap kayak ikan kearah Mamak Jin yang langsung dengan sigap nyuapin Kookie satu sendok penuh nasi sama tumis sayur asin yang langsung dikunyah Kookie dengan bahagia.

"Oh ya?" Mamak Jin muncul senyumnya, "Gimana kabarnya si Kokoh? Si Cicik gimana juga kabarnya? Wuji temennya Kookie kan ya di sekolah?" pertanyaan terakhir ditujuin ke Kookie yang mengangguk dengan antusias sambil masih mulutnya kunyah-kunyah.

"Koh Jimin baik. Si Cicik apalagi," Abah Momon duduk sebentar di sebelah Kookie terus nyium kepala anaknya yang berambut lebat. "Tapi Wuji makin hari makin mirip si Cicik malahan. Curiga, jangan-jangan itu Cik Yoongi bikin Wuji sendirian."

"Hus!" Abah Momon cepet-cepet dijejelin nasi sama tumis sayur asin yang tadinya mau disuapin ke Kookie, bikin Kookie jadi protes. "Lu ngomong gitu didepan Kookie, awas diaduin ke Wuji lu." Mamak Jin melotot garang kearah suaminya yang sekarang lagi ngunyah masakan istrinya dengan nikmat. Gimanapun masakan istri emang paling jempol ga peduli meskipun disuapinnya pake bumbu paksaan dikit.

"Udah cepetan cuci muka pake baju sana! Nganterin Kookie sebelum buka toko! Kookie tinggal minum susu nih." Mamak Jin memberikan suapan terakhir ke anaknya, kemudian membawa piring bekas Kookie makan ke wastafel, langsung dicuci.

"Iya, iya, manisku." Abah Momon masih sempet-sempetnya ngegodain istrinya sebelum ngacir ke kamar mandi. Sementara istrinya heboh blushing sana-sini, Kookie masih kunyah-kunyah suapan terakhir, dengan kaki masih setia ayun-ayun unyu dibawah meja.

"Oh iya! Tadi katanya Kang Hoseok mau ambil pesenan yang kemarin! Tadi doi telepon."

Seruan terakhir Mamak Jin sebelum Kookie melompat turun dari kursi, dan suara air mengalir dari arah kamar mandi terdengar.

Dan pagi yang normal di kampong Pukul Gede pun dimulai.

.

.

TBC? End?

.

YUHU HALO SEMUAH! *tebar peluk cium* #WEY

Halo saya kembali dengan ff model bobrok gini. *nangis seember* Jadi the other day, saya sama temen saya lagi ngebayangin gimana kalo Rapmon aka Momon jadi abah abah Betawi. Soalnya temen saya dulu sering bilang kalo Rapmon mukanya kayak orang jual tahu tek gang sebelah. Kemudian dia kena karma, sekarang dia Momon Enthusiast. #karmadoesexist

Dimohon pendapatnya. Mungkin kalo ada yang tahu more Betawi tradition bisa saran juga. Saya personally bukan orang Betawi soalnya. Mohon maaf kalo ada yang offensive, tapi saya asli tertarik sama budaya Betawi. Soalnya kayak gado-gado. Semuanya kecampur and I think it's really unique.

Makanya kemudian BTS diibaratkan orang-orang Betawi.

#EHE

Kritik dan saran, mungkin? Prompt juga boleh kalo ada. HEHEHE.


End file.
